U-17 Training Camp Dormitory
The U-17 Training Camp is a boarding camp for participants, who stay in shared dorms based on the players' abilities and where they need coaching. The aim is for them to grow from having to live together. Circuit coach Ryūji Tsuge appears to be the dorm supervisor. 1st Floor: High Schoolers Room 101 The only high school room shown to be a single room so far. Also note that is used by a 1st Stringer. *Tanegashima Shūji (No. 2) Room 102 Features the three strongest high school students first introduced at the start of the series, who seem to have a close relationship with each other. *Oni Jūjirō (No. 5) *Irie Kanata (No. 11) *Tokugawa Kazuya (No. 4) Room 108 All members of the 5th Court that participates in Doubles. *Miyako Shinobu *Matsudaira Chikahiko *Washio Issa *Suzuki Shun Room 109 Also mostly members of the 5th court except for Migihashi. All were chosen to face the No. 11-20 of the returning 1st Stringers. *Yamato Yūdai (3rd Court then 5th Court) *Nakagauchi Sotomichi (3rd Court then 5th Court) *Takei Toshio (3rd Court then 5th Court) *Migihashi Itarou (2nd Court then unknown Court) 2nd Floor: Middle Schoolers Room 201 From the top three schools from Nationals. All three are one of the strongest players from their respective schools. They appear soft and kind outside of the courts, but become extremely scary once they get serious. They all also seem to share an interest in plants and gardening. *Shiraishi Kuranosuke (Shitenhoji Captain) *Yukimura Seiichi (Rikkaidai Captain) *Fuji Shusuke (Seigaku) Room 202 Data tennis users (Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami can be compared to the highest level of data tennis). *Chitose Senri (Shitenhoji) *Yanagi Renji (Rikkaidai) *Inui Sadaharu (Seigaku) *Mizuki Hajime (St.Rudolph) Room 203 Players that have been shown to play both Singles and Doubles effectively. *Yagyuu Hiroshi (Rikkaidai) *Jackal Kuwahara (Rikkaidai) *Momoshiro Takeshi (Seigaku) *Ibu Shinji (Fudomine) Room 204 Serve and volley specialists. *Marui Bunta (Rikkaidai) *Akutagawa Jirou (Hyoutei) *Mukahi Gakuto (Hyoutei) Room 205 2nd years all hinted (some confirmed) to be the future captains of their respective teams. *Kaidoh Kaoru (Seigaku) *Kirihara Akaya (Rikkaidai) *Hiyoshi Wakashi (Hyoutei) *Zaizen Hikaru (Shitenhoji) Room 206 Underclassmen hinted to be future captains of their respective teams when they become 3rd years. The two Super Rookies, a very talented 1st year transfer student, and the hinted future captain of St.Rudolph. *Echizen Ryoma (Seigaku) *Kintarō Tōyama (Shitenhoji) *Liliadent Krauser (Nagoya Seitoku) *Fuji Yūta (St.Rudolph) Room 207 Doubles specialists that play Doubles 2 from Rokkaku and Shitenhoji. Typically consisted of those who performs Manzai (boke and tsukkomi). *Amane Hikaru (Rokkaku) *Kurobane Harukaze (Rokkaku) *Konjiki Koharu (Shitenhoji) *Hitōji Yūji (Shitenhoji) Room 210 Three captains and one vice-captain with two balanced personalities. Two arrogant personalities and two plain ("Jimmies") personalities: *Atobe Keigo (Hyoutei Captain) *Kentarō Minami (Yamabuki Captain) *Masami Higashikata (Yamabuki Vice-Captain) *Kadowaki Satoru (Makinofuji Captain) Room 211 Doubles specialists that play Doubles 1 from Seigaku (Golden Pair) and Hyoutei (Silver Pair) *Kikumaru Eiji (Seigaku) *Oishi Shuichiro (Seigaku Vice Captain) *Shishido Ryou (Hyoutei) *Ootori Choutaro (Hyoutei) Room 212 Players known for their speed except for Yushi who is Kenya's cousin. *Oshitari Yuushi (Hyoutei) *Oshitari Kenya (Shitenhoji) *Richard Sakata (St. Icarus) *Kamio Akira (Fudomine) Room 214 Niou Kingdom Also known as Niou Kingdom, a play on Atobe Kingdom. Only two players in this room who can copy other players almost perfectly. *Niou Masaharu (Rikkaidai) *Kabaji Munehiro (Hyoutei) Room 217 All-rounders and one Aggressive Baseliner. Sanada, Sengoku, and Tachibana are known as aces of their school (even though Sanada is not the strongest from Rikkaidai). Ishida is the powerhouse of Shitenhoji. *Sanada Genichiro (Rikkaidai Vice Captain) *Ishida Gin (Shitenhoji) *Sengoku Kiyosumi (Yamabuki) *Tachibana Kippei (Fudomine Captain) Room 220 All Higa Chuu tennis team members *Kite Eishiro *Kai Yūjirō *Hirakoba Rin *Chinen Hiroshi *Tanishi Kei Room 224 Close friends. *Akutsu Jin (Yamabuki) *Tenjin Kōsuke (2nd Year High School) *Kawamura Takashi (Seigaku) *Hirari Tonpei (2nd Year High School) Trivia *Although in the anime the dorms are very bland and dull with only one color scheme, in the ending song Party Time, the dorms are colored with funky colors to match the rhythm of the song. Gallery u17 dorm1.jpg|The Oshitaris in Room 212 u17 dorm2.jpg|Kabaji and Niou in Room 214 Niou Kingdom Category:U-17 Camp Category:Locations Category:Training Camps